inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Koutei Penguin 2gou
Koutei Penguin 2gou (皇帝ペンギン2号, Koutei Pengin Nigou, lit. Emperor Penguin No. 2) is a combination shoot hissatsu technique. Description ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"The cute name belies the power of this penguin projectile!"'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"The cute name belies the power of this penguin-powered projectile!"'' Users Info Original series Koutei Penguin 2gou is a technique that was initially used by Sakuma Jirou, Kidou Yuuto, and Jimon Daiki. In Raimon, it is used by Kidou, Ichinose Kazuya, Someoka Ryuugo, Fubuki Shirou and Gouenji. This technique has scored once for Teikoku by breaking through Endou's God Hand. But for Raimon it was stopped by Poseidon's Tsunami Wall and Genda's Beast Fang. It was also used by Raimon B in the graduation match in episode 127, however, it was blocked by God Hand. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Anime In the Inazuma Eleven GO anime, this move was used by three players of the Akizora Challengers in episode 21 but it was stopped by Kariya's Hunter's Net. Movie It was used by Kidou along with Kazemaru and Fudou in the match against Zero, and created a shoot chain with Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard to release Aoi from the cell. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' It is used by the android Kuroiwa Ryuusei along with Ryugel Baran and Gandales Baran in episode 39 to score a goal. However, Shinsuke saved the goal with Ginga Rocket. Movie It was used in the movie Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match by Fudou along with Baddap and Hakuryuu, it was stopped by Endou's Majin The Hand. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Koutei Penguin 2gou was used by Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio and Jimon Daiki in the match between Teikoku Gakuen and Inakuni Raimon. It scored the 2-1 for Teikoku as it was too fast for Umihara Norika to stop. It was later used again in the same match. However, it was stopped by the newly learned Gravity Cage. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Koutei Penguin 2gou was used by Kazemaru Ichirouta, Haizaki Ryouhei and Mizukamiya Seiryuu in the minigame with some members of Inazuma Japan. Because the technique was too fast, Norika failed to stop it. Usage The user first whistles and penguins emerge from the ground. As the user kicks the ball, the penguins soar among the ball. Then, the two partners kick the ball together towards the goal with the penguins soaring around it. In Ares, the first kick sends the ball upwards, making the partners shoot in the air. The penguins, instead of soar around the ball, turn into a massive blue and yellow mass of energy shaped like a penguin that glides towards the goal. Gallery KouteiPenguin2Z-GO.PNG|Koutei Penguin 2gou Z in the GO game. IG-04-043.png|IG-04-043. IGS-05-029.png|IGS-05-029. IG-06-047.png|IG-06-047. EP-02-048.png|EP-02-048. EPD-03-012.png|EPD-03-012. Slideshow ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Koutei Penguin 2gou GO 1.png Koutei Penguin 2gou GO 2.png Koutei Penguin 2gou GO 3.png Koutei Penguin 2gou GO 4.png Koutei Penguin 2gou GO 5.png Koutei Penguin 2gou GO 6.png Koutei Penguin 2gou GO 7.png Koutei Penguin 2gou GO 8.png Koutei Penguin 2gou GO 9.png Koutei Penguin 2gou GO 10.png ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Koutei Penguin 2gou 1.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 2.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 3.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 4.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 5.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 6.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 7.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 8.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 9.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 10.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 11.png Video Anime ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *It's one of the four hissatsu where Gouenji shoots with the right foot. *In Inazuma Eleven 3, there is a hissatsu called Bunshin Penguin. Its usage is the same as Koutei Penguin 2gou's, but the user use two clones of himself to replace the partners. *This hissatsu was created by dropping the power and burden of Koutei Penguin 1gou and shooting it with three people. *In Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon, this hissatsu is known as one of the legendary hissatsu. *A two-person version of this hissatsu was used by Kazemaru and Mizukamiya while practising for a different version of 2gou, which turned out to be Koutei Penguin 2gou feat. Shark. Category:Wood hissatsu Category:Combination hissatsu Category:Shoot chains Category:Koutei Penguin hissatsu